


The piano knows something I don't know

by Thereinspiritbutlostatheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco playing piano, Fluff, M/M, Piano, Tumblr Prompt, and mobile games, mobile apps, now it's invading my writing, piano playing, piano tiles, that game has ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereinspiritbutlostatheart/pseuds/Thereinspiritbutlostatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A in your OTP is a complete piano virtuoso who can’t play Piano Tiles 2 for their life. It always ticks them off that person B has the highest scores."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The piano knows something I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> Prompt can be found here -> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/142998173316/person-a-in-your-otp-is-a-complete-piano-virtuoso
> 
> The title is from a Panic! at the disco song by the same name. It doesn't really have any thing to do with the fic. Just the piano part really.  
> I always thought in my head that Draco would be really good at piano. So this was a perfect excuse to write that.  
> Hope you like the fic! How you have a good or at least not bad day! And if it's bad then I hope it gets better because you deserve to be happy! Now bye! Shoo, go and read don't stay on the notes.

Draco would say that he was pretty darn good at playing the piano. No wait. He would probably say he was excellent. Marvellous, impeccable and outstanding. Because it was true and he knew it. 

When you had played for nearly your entire life you eventually became good, or in some cases, better. In short he knew how to play the piano. Better than anyone he knew. Why would he keep someone better than himself as company anyway? If not for learning their ways perhaps. 

Draco prided himself on his playing quite a lot. Sure he was good at other things but this was like his special thing, something he could call his. Something he could excel in. If he were to pursue it that is, mostly it was just stress relief really. The way his fingers knew their way around perfectly and never faltered. The sound of the music filling up the room, drowning all other sounds. He would probably go as far as to say he loved just the piano in general.

~

Harry plonked himself down next to Draco on the sofa and pulled out his phone, which Draco thought just unnecessary in general since they had owls after all. 

-“No hello? No hi Draco my love how has your day been? No acknowledgement that I’m here at all?” Draco said slightly annoyed because he hated the feeling of being ignored.

Harry just hummed something in response, eyes still glued to his screen and his thumbs tapping at it constantly. After a while Draco got fed up with the silence and snatched the phone out of his hands.

-“Hey wha..! I was in the middle of something!” Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms up and slumping back into the couch and crossing his arms. 

Harry pouted at Draco who just looked at him with a “Are you being serious, you are acting like a child” expression. Draco looked down at the screen of Harry’s phone and after sometime of just looking at it and not really knowing what to do with it he looked at Harry, who was still pouting, for some sort of answer or at least reaction.

Harry finally sighed and leaned over towards Draco pointing at the screen.  
-”It’s a game, you use your fingers to press the black tiles that appear and it plays a song. The goal is to keep going for as long as possible without missing one. It makes it sound like you’re playing something on the piano.” Harry explained and backed into the song library and picking a song. “Here” he said and handed Draco the phone again.

Draco just sort of looked at him, then the phone, then him again. “Alright, this should be easy.” He said with regained confidence. He had thought that he would be good at this, turns out he wasn’t, he was actually pretty terrible at it. After maybe 30 tries he had gotten to the first star of “Little star” and he was starting to get pretty mad at the game. Making faces and mocking it every time he messed up and it made the sound of the wrong key. Harry had gone to make dinner, when he was done and came back to tell Draco that he was starving and if he didn’t come immediately there wouldn’t be anything left he noticed that Draco hadn’t moved since he left. He was still playing. Harry walked over and swiftly took the phone out of his hands, from which he received an annoyed grunt and drawn together eyebrows. Harry rolled his eyes at him and walked back into the kitchen. 

-”I need that game.” Draco said seriously as he sat down at the table and put his own phone (which Harry had gotten for him but he never actually used) in front of Harry.

-”I thought you said it was a terrible excuse of a piano and that you couldn't understand how anyone could find it amusing” Harry said and quirked an eyebrow while he continued to eat.

-”Well. Since you seem to like it so much, I thought it would be best to at least know what it is you’re spending all your time on instead of me.” Draco said dismissively as if it wasn’t like he just wanted to practice so he could beat Harry at it, not at all.

-”Okay then.” Harry said and picked up the phone to download the app. He then sighed once again before handing the phone back. This was probably not such a good idea, he was very well aware that they both probably were too competitive for their own good.

~

-”What’s your high score on Dance of the sugar fairy?” Draco asked smugly when they passed each other in the hall after Harry had just gotten out of the shower.

-”Eight hundred.. Seventy two.” Harry said after a moment of looking for his phone and then checking his score.

Draco grumbled, turned around and went into their bedroom again.

Harry shook his head and went to look for a comb in order to do something about his hair before it dried.

~

-”What level are you at?” Draco asked peeking over Harry’s shoulder as he sat playing on his phone.

-”34” Harry answered a bit distracted and hurriedly.

-”Oh, interesting” Draco said looking more pleased than he had in awhile.

-”Huh would you look at that, It was 44 not 34.” Harry said turning to look at Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen.

~

-” Hey would you look at that, 91% better than all other players universally.” Harry said in a low voice, mostly to himself. He looked up and saw Draco walking by. Tea in hand.

-”Yeah yeah, rub it in why don’t you?” Draco said sourly as he walked through the room. He stopped at the open window to take in the daily owl post. On his way back into the kitchen he dropped a quidditch magazine in Harry’s lap, actively blocking the screen of his phone.

 

~

-”It doesn’t really matter you know.” Harry said lightly as he sat down next to Draco on their living room couch. 

-”What doesn’t matter?” Draco said sounding a bit drained and just tired in general. He looked exhausted too.

Harry placed his hand on Draco’s leg and looked him in the eyes. 

-”Some stupid score on some silly game. You don’t have anything to prove, we all know you are the best at playing piano. Ordinary pianos.” Harry said seriously and smiled softly.

Draco stopped his fidgeting, which neither had noticed he had been doing. His low mumbling died out. Slowly Draco lifted his head up and looked Harry in the eyes with a small smirk playing on his lips.

-”What did you say?” Draco inquired, now in a seemingly better mood.

-”That some stupid game doesn’t matter?” Harry replied now quite confused as to twhere this was going.

-”No the other thing you said, the thing about my piano playing.” Draco said hurriedly and now looking quite smug and pleased.

Harry suddenly realized what he was after. 

-”Oh no! I’m not saying it again, I think that’s enough of an ego boost for you that I said it once.” Harry said and now he was smiling too. If this meant that the playing of the game would stop that was another reason to be smiling, because he had grown tired of it a few weeks back and only kept playing in order to make sure Draco couldn’t beat him.

Draco got up from the couch and walked over to the far right side of the room, where a big black piano was situated, and sat down by said piano. He brushed some dust of the lid. Then he waved at Harry to come and sit beside him. Which he gladly did.

-”How about you play the songs on here and I just sit and enjoy the music without the stress of the game?” Harry said happily as he sat down. 

-”I think that could work.” Draco said lightly, looking over at Harry and smiled. Because this really was way more pleasant.


End file.
